


In The Dark

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, all the members will show up eventually, minayeon are enemies but they dont know that yet, sana loves being a vampire a little too much, the vampire lore is kinda complicated sorry, there are other ships but i don't want to spoil, vampires are so hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nayeon has witnessed centuries of wars and blood. She had trained for years learning to kill the Myouis, she was ready to die trying to kill one, but she didn't expect she would end up willing to die for one.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Anonymous





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for too long. i know this isnt great, writing fight scenes are super hard to do, but i can't get vampire minayeon out of my head. i spent too much braincells thinking about this vampire universe lmao. if this fic feels familiar it's bc i decided to repost this!

As Nayeon reached Sana's place she scowled. The smell was too strong. Every vampire inside a 200-meter radius could smell the scent, but the sounds Sana makes were the most troublesome. Sana wasn't really into subtleties.

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. She had witnessed a decade's worth of Sana's  _ nocturnal activities, _ yet she couldn't help but groan as she reached the door. Sana surely knew she was at the front door, Nayeon had no doubts that Sana was intentionally making the moans louder just to annoy her.

This one is another great reason why Sana being in a secluded area was a necessity. Any vampire would surely notice the scent of sex and blood that comes out of this house, and humans would go insane by the first week by the _ noise _ if they happened to be Sana’s neighbor. Non-stop noise disturbance complaints would be sent to her address.

Nayeon didn’t knock, she swung the door open. All the girls (well, except Sana) were quite surprised. Sana groaned at the sudden interruption, acting as if she didn't hear Nayeon.

The scene was too lewd for Nayeon’s taste. She would’ve yelled if this was her first time seeing Sana like this. She wasn’t going into specific details but it always revolved around red big bite marks at the neck and a lot of exposed skin.

“The normal thing to do is to knock, you know?” Sana complained, and lifted her head against the couch to glance at her unwanted visitor.

“The normal thing to do is to lock the door,”

“For you to kick it open?” 

“Sana? Can you keep it in your pants at least once a week? It’s been years”, Nayeon crossed her arms, getting impatient. She wanted to take a seat at the nearest chair but she doesn't trust a single piece of furniture in this sex den Sana calls home.

“You were lucky you didn't visit here yesterday, we tried–”

Nayeon didn’t listen and moved towards the two humans. Lifting their chins to look at her straight in the eye. 

“Get cleaned up. Leave and forget that you ever saw my face.” Nayeon compelled the two humans. The girls obediently complied. They got up and collected their scattered clothes across the room. 

Nayeon's eyed Sana right wrist, “I swear to God. If you keep on letting them drink your blood, I’ll cut your head off,” Nayeon warned, both knew it was an empty threat.

Sana was too comfortable in her position to get bothered by her lack of clothes. It was nothing Nayeon hadn't seen anyway. “I didn't give them my left wrist. As I promised. I don't have any intentions of making _ third-gens _ . Having a vampire girlfriend makes everything complicated,  _ you _ for one should know that,” Sana mumbles before she lazily sat up on the couch.

“But if there's an offer, I wouldn’t mind... “ Sana winked,

“Don’t go there, Minatozaki.” 

“Look, don't go amnesiac on me, Im. We had a thing. We had sex. Don’t act like you didn’t want it,” Sana shrugged before putting on a shirt.

“Once,"

“Oh, so the car sex didn't count?” Sana pressed her further, in a blink of an eye Sana's face was centimeters away from hers. She was grinning, fangs bared open, lips stained with blood. Her eyes were challenging and amused, anticipating Nayeon's reaction.

Nayeon grabbed Sana’s arm and twisted it, hard enough to hurt Sana. 

“Aww,” Sana winced at the sharp pain on her limb, “Okay, okay. I’ll stop. I was just asking if you forgot that one time when we were in–” 

Nayeon twisted it more, earning another hiss from Sana.

"You were saying?"

“You're a pain in the ass. Have I told you that?” Sana chuckled, and Nayeon finally lets her arm go. 

Nayeon sighed, Sana gets on her nerves for her amusement, but she's the only one who could challenge her like this and doesn't cower. Everyone has always been smart enough to not piss Nayeon off, but Sana had the guts to push her patience. Maybe that's why Nayeon made her second-in-command. Sana might like to piss her off, but she's also incredibly loyal, and she has the guts that few of her species only possess. No doubt Sana would take a stake for her. 

“Get dressed up, Jeongyeon got another intel about a Myoui hideout from across town,” Nayeon said, “Get dressed, and back me up.”

Sana followed her orders but not without a snarky comment about how she could've just texted her the address and met up there.

Nayeon hid her smile, the familiar banter, she would never admit it but she loved annoying Sana. An old habit they developed being around one another for  years .

Sana grabbed her favorite wooden stake under her stash of weapons and got dressed. Nayeon placed a mask on her face and tied her hair up. 

Hiding her identity is an added protection at raids. An Im’s identity is the most precious thing she had to hide, it must be always be hidden. Her entire clan was on her hands. Her blood is the fastest way to make  _ second-gens. _ Their numbers are going down, and killing  _ first-gens _ could make a huge difference in the war. Even though a small raid is something she doesn't have to worry about, she still needs to be cautious.

“You sure this is one of their hideouts?” Sana whispered, inspecting the building. She was skeptical about the warehouse. Sana had raided countless warehouses, but none of them looked this worn out. It was less flashy from the usual Myoui establishments they encountered. It might be a trap.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Nayeon admitted, she noticed how neglected the property was. It looked like it could fall at any second. "It looks like no one’s been here for at least months,” 

They were leaving when they heard someone inside. The two girls looked at each other. Nayeon gave her a look and Sana nodded completely understanding their plan.

There were two entrances in the building. Nayeon would cause a scene in front, diverting their attention towards her while Sana sneaks from the back as she quietly kills as many vampires as she can.

Nayeon watched Sana run at the back, she gave Sana enough time to reach the back door before she kicked the metal doors open. The doors flew inside the building, leaving a big dent on the wall. A loud thud making everyone in close vicinity aware of her unannounced presence.

“Over here!” She yelled, a wide grin hiding under her mask. Eyes soaking in her surroundings, analyzing the spots she needed to avoid to not be cornered and spots she could go to for cover. Her confident smile soon melted as she saw what was inside. It wasn't just a hideout, it was a heavy weaponry den. She noticed newly made _ Rowan  _ stakes, state of the art crossbows, and makeshift explosives Nayeon hadn’t seen before.

As her mind processed the information, Nayeon didn't forget to go to notice that there are vampires that weren't particularly pleased with her right now.

Her battle reflex kicked in. She adjusted her grip on her stakes before as she lunged herself to the nearest group of bodies. Hideous stakes on their hands.

The first vampire slashed his stake. Nayeon deflected it with hers. She focused on her footings as another one tried to kick her. Getting her stance right, she kicked the one hounding her left side. He fell, groaning on the ground. Nayeon threw one of her stakes at his heart, not giving him time to recover.

The other two tried to stab her on both sides. Nayeon managed to sidestep, avoiding the stake on one side while she stabbed the forearm of the other. Nayeon kicked him on the stomach using all her strength and hit the wall with a loud crunch. She reminded herself to finish him off later while she charged the only person left. 

She sized him up, waiting for him to make the first move. He gave her a round kick, she stepped backward and watched the swift movement across her face. She punched him. Her knuckles connected to his face, cracking his broken nose, making it bleed. He staggered back, grunting at the blow. Unfocused, he tried to stab her in the chest, but Nayeon grabbed him on the arm. She twisted it and pulled his entire weight until she threw him to the ground, knocking him out. She pierced their chest for good measure and retrieved her stake from the body earlier. 

More vampires emerged from the other room, two of them holding a crossbow. She dashed at a nearby post. A man charged towards her, she met him halfway and stabbed him. She made him a body shield. She threw one of her stakes at the woman and made her drop the crossbow coughing up blood. 

Nayeon ran, dodged, and slashed her way through the vampires. Stabbing everyone in the chest. Nayeon's glad that no one among the group has a heightened vampiric speed. They were either strength or compulsion, Nayeon deduced. Maybe some were even weak  _ third-gen. _

She deflected the set of stakes slashing to her left side and managed to dodge at the flying stakes from the crossbow before reaching the last beating heart from her opponents. Nayeon gave another jab and waited for the perfect opening to reach and pull his heart out. 

Soon it was just a pool of blood along with the lifeless bodies, the only left in the room was the one with the crossbow, Nayeon sped and ducked at each projectile before hurling her stake towards him. She used it as a distraction to snap his neck. Nayeon took her stake and went for the kill.

She tucked the extra stake on her waist and left the room. She scanned the remaining rooms and killed everyone she encountered.

She noticed the deeper she went inside the building, more weapons were stashed. She reached a narrow hall connecting to another wing, which where Sana must be.

A guy with a big scar on his face submerged, he was grinning cynically at her on the other side of the hall.

"Ready to die, sweetie?" The guy stilled his footsteps, chuckling like a madman. Nayeon put her hands up in defense, anticipating his slightest movement. He charged and tried to slice her throat. The stake almost reached her throat. Nayeon realized he's a  _ second-gen _ with enhanced speed.

The man swung his fist, Nayeon parried the blow using her arm. Her other hand holding the stake she reached for his heart for a quick kill, only for him to twist his torso to avoid the blow. The stake plunged into his shoulder, he howled in pain. With a new surge of anger, he managed to gash her cheeks, it made Nayeon take a step back, hissing in pain.

The guy chuckled darkly, eyes glinting with delight. Nayeon breathed through her mouth. She's more annoyed than scared. Maybe possessing all the vampiric abilities was the source of her calmness. Nayeon was stronger and faster than any _ second-gen _ like him. She was a  _ first-generation  _ vampire, she has all three enhanced abilities a vampire had. He was good but Nayeon is better by all means. A measly cut was nothing to her.

The man was fast, he countered all her advances, fully expecting she'd used his stabbed shoulder to her advantage. Nayeon was successfully avoiding fatal blows and counters them with a quick slash on his chin and thigh. He managed to successfully stab her stomach, the burning sensation of the wood distracted Nayeon. She failed to shift her weight and fell. He grabbed her by the leg, but Nayeon used his grip on her leg as leverage, she flipped her entire body so his arm got twisted and dragged him down. His head hits the floor with one clever move. Nayeon was soon on her feet, grabbing the stakes buried at her rib cage. Grinding her teeth in pain before she gave him one hard kick on the stomach, stabbing him on the chest, inches away from his heart out of spite. She buried her hand slowly into his flesh and ripped his heart out.

Nayeon sat down after breathing heavily, her wounds would usually heal after a few minutes she knew it was a  _ Rowan  _ stake.  _ Rowan _ -related injuries took more time than normal wounds.

She stood up when she heard more footsteps coming from the back, suddenly aware of how the fight wasn’t over.

She wasn't worried about Sana, she perfectly knew Sana would be the least of her worries at these types of fights, yet she still sprinted in her direction.

Nayeon met more vampires in the large room, from the corner of her eye she could see Sana hacking everyone's throats.

A fatal mistake everyone does whenever they see Sana is to underestimate her. Those playful smirks and the cheeky remarks should never fool you. She could cut anyone's throat as fast as she bats her eyelashes. She used the short moment of confusion of her opponent to her advantage. She may only have compulsion as her ability, but that didn’t make her any less dangerous than the other vampires would.

Nayeon helped to decapitate all the unlucky vampires. The guy tried to slash her chest but Nayeon grabbed the stake before it sliced her throat. Her skin was stinging by the contract, the edge of the stake has no protective coat on it, unlike the grip. Nayeon groaned, but still managed to tighten her grip on the wood. The vampire's eyes grew wide, clearly didn't expect it. Nayeon twisted the stake, ignoring the burning sensation in her palms as she managed to bury the bloody wood into his ribcage before dragging it slowly to where his heart is.

They were handling the battle smoothly. They dodged the set of stake shot by the crossbows. Sana was too occupied by two vampires slashing their way closer, cornering Sana. While Nayeon was taking down the crossbow users.

Sana gave a front sweep kick, knocking one of the vampires to the ground. She threw her stake to his leg before focusing on the guy on her left. She rushed forward, swung her fist to his jaw, and gave another jab to his stomach, and plunged her hand to rip his heart in one swift move. Sana picked up the crossbow near her and surveyed the groaning vampires she left on the ground. She twisted her stake that was stuck in his leg, before she shot his other leg, making him shout in pain. The man was yelling in pain right before she aimed at the heart. 

"That's for giving me this fucking stab wound," Sana huffed, holding her right side gently. She noticed how slow the wound was closing, she grimaced.

She searched for Nayeon across the room and saw that she had everything under control. She watched Nayeon kill the crossbow users. She threw two stakes aimed perfectly at their hearts with such precision.

She took a deep breath, there was no one left. All she could hear was Nayeon's deep breaths and her footsteps. The building finally was silent. 

“You alright?” Nayeon asked, she saw Nayeon leaning her back on the wall.

"Nothing I can't handle,"

Nayeon stood up concealing how much her chest was stinging and just barked her orders, "Message Jeongyeon, tell her to drag Jackson's team and in here."

"Nayeon, shouldn't we–" Nayeon gave her a pointed look, and Sana knew it was no longer her place to argue. She nodded and messaged Jeongyeon right away.

“It kinda stings a lot more than I remembered,” Sana broke the eerie silence after a while, she winced as she tried to caress her bloody shirt, she noticed how it was still bleeding.

"It's because of the stakes,"

Sana picked the nearest stake carefully holding it in by the other end this time. She placed it near her nose as she tried to smell it. Sana coughed, she felt like she inhaled some sort of hot vapor.

“It's soaked with _ Rowan _ essence,” Nayeon informed her, while she was clutching her wound. Slightly wincing as she chuckled darkly. "They're making new weapons now."

Vampires can be killed with wooden stakes, however,  _ Rowan  _ wood is exceptionally lethal to vampires. It also bears fruits, their extracts were that can make vampires weak,. The  _ Rowan  _ wood and its extracts made their wounds heal slower and make their skins burn at a single touch.

They didn't think that it was still possible to make such weapons since Nayeon made sure to burn every single tree centuries ago.

"That sucks," Sana sat on the floor, wincing. She clutched her abdomen and she leaned on the wall for support.

“Here drink,” Nayeon offered her right wrist to Sana’s face. Nayeon is a _ first-gen  _ vampire, her healing was also decelerated but it was still faster than Sana. Sana is still a  _ second-gen _ and her stab wound was deep.

“Really?” Sana asked, clearly surprised by the offer. They both knew how significant her blood is.

“Yes, drink it will help heal the wound faster.” Nayeon reasoned out. “Go, do it before I change my min–"

Sana didn't need any more encouragement and used her fangs to good use. Nayeon bit her lower lip to not make any moan escape from her lips. No matter how much self-control she has, Nayeon was no exception to her nature. Another person drinking off her blood is a different type of bliss every vampire experience. Sana licked her skin with her tongue, a smile formed on her lips as she continued to softly suck her skin.

Nayeon knew too well what Sana was doing and took every ounce of sanity to yank her hand away. She opened her eyes and grit her teeth. 

She stepped on Sana’s right foot. Hard. Sana jumped and she yelped in pain.

“It was worth a try though,.” Managing to sport a sly smirk from her face again.

_ Minatozaki will never change _ . 

They surveyed every weapon, as they waited for the other to arrive. They noticed that only the tip of the stakes is  _ Rowan  _ wood. Hardly recognizable because it was only slightly darker compared to the rest of the spike.

_ That was why they looked odd. _

Instead of an entire  _ Rowan  _ stake, they manufactured a special one where the tips were part  _ Rowan _ , it was more resourceful.

Sana picked up the balls made from glass, it filled with some sort of liquid. “What’s this for?” She decided to throw it against the wall.

It exploded, small glass shards and bits of  _ Rowan  _ woods flew in every direction while splashing  _ Rowan's  _ essence at the same time.

They both coughed at the amount of  _ Rowan  _ extracts they were exposed to, they would’ve died if Nayeon wasn't fast enough to yank her away from the wall.

"Oops, my bad."

“Don't fucking touch a single thing on the table until Jeongyeon arrives," Nayeon pushed Sana, she was out of breath still coughing. Considering if breaking Sana's arm would be the safer option.

Jeongyeon arrived with at least ten more people following her. She talked to one of the guys and instructed them to take care of the dead bodies inside the building.

“This better be good. You already made me take care of a body earlier, a few humans even discovered the body. I ordered some of Jackson's men to sort it all out–"

“Why so cranky?” Sana sat prettily at one of the chairs. Not minding that there’s a decapitated vampire at her feet.

“I’m not in the mood for this, Minatozaki,"

"Did we interrupt you and–”

“Say one more word and I’ll—”

“You'll what? Trample me to death with speed powers?” Sana raised her eyebrows,

“Stop it,” Nayeon held Jeongyeon back before things escalated, and gave Sana a look. Challenging her to utter one more word, Sana knew Nayeon would break her arm to shut her up. It was a challenge Sana was familiar with.

Nayeon carefully picked up a stake on the table and hand it out to Jeongyeon.

“What the–” Jeongyeon recoiled her finger from the tip.

“That’s  _ Rowan  _ wood soaked with its essence,” Nayeon informed Jeongyeon. Then she points at the glass bombs “And those bombs are lethal. It contains bits of woods and explodes with some form of flammable liquid, no doubt it also has concentrated  _ Rowan  _ fruit.”

Jeongyeon realized how serious this is. If the Myouis are making more of these types of weapons and this warehouse is just one of many, the next war is approaching faster than anticipated. If they continue to have these weapons, it doesn't seem like they would have a chance.

“How did they manage to get  _ Rowan  _ wood? Let alone get a hold of its essence? I thought we burned every single tree, years ago?” Jeongyeon checked the table, the number of weapons was starting to look intimidating.

"I don't know, that's why I called you and Jackson. Prepare them for any attacks, inform them about the new weapons, and make them use these. I think the Myouis are attacking soon."

“Okay. Let’s clean this warehouse up. We’ll figure all of this out, just go home and rest. I'll call you tomorrow for any updates. We’ll store them, and distribute them to our best fighters. I'll handle it.” Jeongyeon reassured her,

Sana's parting words to Jeongyeon were, "Say hi to Jihyo for me,” Before she pats her back and makes her way towards Nayeon.

“Boss, you know where to find me, but could you please not? At least for the night?” She gave her a wink and disappeared to the woods.

“Horny bitch,” Jeongyeon muttered but chuckled. “Thank God, she has compulsion. If she got speed instead... I don’t know where her uncanny sex addiction would take her."

Nayeon couldn’t have agreed more.

Jeongyeon said goodbye, as well as the others. Everyone offered a brief nod to Nayeon before they went on their way.

Everyone took off. Nayeon was the last one left. She wasn't sure where she wanted to go. She let her feet aimlessly take her. Her abdomen still hurts, but it was close to fully healing. The only evidence was the huge hole left on her tainted shirt.

She went back to the city, she had passed a few dark alleys, streets, and even houses. It was a peaceful walk until she heard a muffled scream, not far from her. She wouldn’t be able to hear it if not for her heightened vampire senses. Nayeon sprinted at the scene and saw a man kneeling on the ground. 

“No, please don’t,” The man was pleading for his life, trembling at the woman in front of her "I didn't–"

She slapped him using the back of her hand.

"Didn't what?"

The woman snarled, "How pathetic," She went to the guy and clawed his neck as she lifted his body across the ground with ease. The guy was struggling to breathe. Kicking on thin air as he tried to escape from her grasp.

Nayeon knew that no human can easily lift a 170-pound man with one hand.

Nayeon should've stepped in but by what means? She just stayed behind the shadows, amused as she watched her every move, careful to not make a single sound.

“People like you make me sick,” The woman hissed, she crushed the guy’s neck and killed him. She threw the body so hard to the wall, it left visible cracks on the stone from the impact.

Nayeon just stood there watching as the woman called someone on her phone before vanishing through the woods.

Nayeon knew she should've killed her, she knew killing vampires that weren’t from her clan was the right thing, but she got a little distracted when she got a glimpse of that cunning smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> feedbacks are also welcome! i want to improve my writing. also, does anyone here willing to be a beta-reader?


End file.
